The present invention relates generally to the field of multimedia synchronization, and more particularly to synchronization of live audio sources to a live video source.
The synchronization of the audio and visual aspects of media are paramount to the experience of a user. Audio and video, or AV, that is not synchronized, or not in “synch,” may compromise a consumer's experience and may be perceived as low quality production. Prerecorded AV and hardcoded live AV channels have established synchronization methods, where multiple data streams may be presented, for example, a user may select different audio channels for a television program, or a commentary track on a DVD.
Broadcasting has increasingly been moving out of the television space and moving to online forums broadcast over a communications network or the Internet. It is common for both Television and online hosts to have live events. Increasingly online events are held live. This is especially prevalent in eSports. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a method for users to engage with an online social community to provide various audio streams for a particular video stream.